


And One And Two

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Ballet, Gen, ILY Edition, Inktober, dance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "But Papa I don't want to do ballet." The young child mildly protested as the building came into view.





	And One And Two

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 12: Dance

"But Papa I don't want to do ballet." The young child mildly protested as the building came into view.

 

"Don't knock it till you try it kiddo. You might actually like ballet classes, if you don't at least you can say that you experienced something new." Her father replied.

 

The father daughter duo walked into the structure and saw children along with their parents waiting for the class to commence.

 

Shin-Ae let out a sigh as she rummaged through her bag and slipped on her ballet slippers her father had bought her. Hopefully they can get a refund for it.

 

The ballet instructor promptly introduced herself after a few minutes and assisted the children with their stretches.

 

Shin-Ae groaned in silence, she just wanted the class to hurry up and end already.

 

"Alright students we're going to put ourselves into first position like we just practiced but we're going to have our hands in bras bras." The instructor announced as she shifted her feet into first position while both of her arms were down and rounded with both hands just in front of her hips, fingers almost touching.

 

The child looked a bit uncertain as she looked at the teacher. Her amaranth gaze shifted around the room and caught her father's. He smiled encouragingly and gave her a thumbs up.

 

Pursing her lips she put herself into first position, wobbling a few times before eventually righting herself. She sighed in relief.

 

"Thank god I didn't fall. That would have been embarassing." She thought to herself as she put her hands to mimic the instructor.

 

"Now we are going to take two Demi Pliés. So we're going to bend and stretch. Bend and stretch." The young woman coached in front of the class as she bent her knees before extending them.

 

Shin-Ae looked around the class to see the other children doing the movements with ease.

 

Okay. Seems easy enough.

 

Shin-Ae bent her knees but lost her balance, falling sideways and into another child.

 

"Ouch. Sorry." She apologized as she stood up. "Ballet is harder than I thought."

 

The boy she fell into stood up and waved her off. "It's okay. My first few classes were rough too. Just keep at it." He smiled.

 

"Are the both of you okay in the back there? That was quite the fall."

 

"Yes Miss Angelina." They chorused before taking position once more.

 

 

.

 

 

"So Shin-Ae. Did you enjoy your first ballet class?" Sim Han queried.

 

"Well it was tough at first but it I sort of got the hang of it towards the end." She smiled.

 

"Would you like to continue with it?"

 

"No... Not really. I don't think I'm ballerina material Papa. I'm glad I tried it though." She smiled.

 

"Alright sweetheart." He rubbed her head. "Do you think there's any other sport you'd like to try?"

 

The child shrugged her shoulders. "All that dancing made me hungry. Let's eat!"

 

Shouldering her bag she pushed open the studio doors and excitedly waited for her father to follow suit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
